Nalu One shot: Raising a child
by Gina-bobina-chan
Summary: Lucy dies during childbirth, leaving Natsu to raise their child. How will he cope with this situation? Read to find out!


Waking up, was not always a easy thing to do. Especially without waking up with someone by your side. To hold in the morning, leave soft kisses on, to express how much you loved them. In fact, just escaping from the sweet dream world. Into the face of reality was depressing enough. Only one, only one bundle of joy kept the salamander going. And even that barley helped fill the void. It only reminded him of what had happened.

Radiant rays of moonlight shined down upon sleeping male, cool breezes ran through the room. Curtains flying around from the cold breeze. Keeping the curtains undone and the window open was always an unbreakable habit. Perhaps certain reasons prevented the dragon slayer from closing up the curtains. It was like, the stars would watch over him, no them.

_She would watch over them_

If possible, the salamander could sleep all night and all day. However, that wasn't an option now. Something precious was left behind, something so radiant so wonderful. Yet, the salmon haired male didn't quite see it, depression clouded over the dragon slayer. Exhausted from the previous restless night. Green optics fluttered open, eyes gazed over at the clock.

4:25 am

Digital numbers on the lacrima clock were so hazy to him, somehow managing to make out the blurred lines. Bare feet slid off the white sheets, scents of a woman still lingering on them. Although that woman has been gone for such a long time, no longer of this world. Now, she was somewhere greater. Deprived from the lack of rest, large yawns made their way out of his dry lips. Water was most likely needed. Heading towards the bathroom, creaks were left behind him.

That door always creaked whenever he entered the room. Rubbing tired eyes, the door shut behind him. Adjusting the dark blue tank top he had been wearing, the salamander made his way towards the sink. Water flowed from the facet, cupping his hands.

Bringing the cold liquid to his face, splashing it all over. it was so cold, almost like ice water. Maybe the ice mage was messing with the piping system again,always pranking him even now. Green hues looked at the mirror, that reflection. Heh, what a mess. The condition of the salamander, it was mocking and insulting. Strands of salmon tinted hair fell messily over there his forehead. Pushing back locks, looking straight into the mirror. A sigh escaped his lips, a faint weak smile graced his lips. "If you could see me now, Lu—"

"WAH!"

Green orbs widened. Sentences were no longer finished, fingers ran over the knob, quickly turning off the running water. Loud cries could be hear from down the hallway. As if he wasn't drained enough, now loud crying filled the once lifeless hallways. Reaching the destination of the loud wails. Natsu noticed the source of the crying, another lonely sigh escaped his lips. Great, just wonderful.

Flipping the light switch, a dim light lit up the room. It was a very dim light, for the child's eyes were still sensitive. Whose rooms was it? A baby's room, the wallpaper was painted a light shade of pink. Flowers, red roses to be exact. Were designed on the nicely decorated wallpaper, in the corner of the room. Rested a vanilla toned teddy bear, not to mention a picture of the celestial mage, her keys next to it. Also, in the corner of the room was a giant dragon plush. Given by Auntie Lisanna of course. Next to the giant dragon plush was a rocking chair. The reason for its rocking? Was the open window. Air was flowing out from it rapidly, curtains flew around.

"Oi Oi." He managed to say through the crying machine. Oh how his ears hated loud noises, cringing he sighed. However this was his daughter, their daughter. Closing the window, the cool breezes through the room stopped. However, the crying child did not. Green orbs traced themselves towards the infant. Clear exhaustion was all over his face, was this little thing always keeping him up? Restless for nights?

How could Lucy leave the dragon slayer with such a task? Taking care of their child? During Nashi's birth, all that he could want to see, is their happy family. Perhaps future family portraits, exciting trips, maybe even holidays together. Oh he could picture it, showering and spoiling his wife and daughter with gifts. Even everyday he would have the urge do it. But, they could never have that chance. Lucy Heartfilia, died during child birth. Her last words, the regret in her voice that moment to..

_"Take care of..N-Nashi Natsu, I love the both of you so much."_

Even now, recalling the raspy tone she spoke in was so easy to remember. Why would god take her away? There chance of happy living. Now, the part of them lied in the crib, wailing frantically. It was his duty, his mission to take care of her. Months passed by, Nashi was now four months old, still small and innocent. Muscular arms reached down, slowly grabbing the child, cradling it ever so gently. Natsu was awful good at this, despite never really holding Nashi before. Most likely he watched Gray and Erza from a distance doing this.

"Shh shh, its okay D-Daddy's here.." Daddy wasn't really a title the pinkette deserved. Big brown orbs stared up at him, all while doing so the salamander bit his lower lip from guilt. Its been two months hes raised her by himself, never actually forming a bond with his daughter. In most honesty, Gray and Erza would always come over and help him. Understanding the fact he was still trying to move on.

"Y-You probably think U-Uncle Gray is a better father.." Terrible, what a terrible father he was. Couldn't even look his child in the eye. Without being remembered of the woman he fell in love with. The woman he never wanted to let go. It pained him so much just to look at his own daughter. Lucy would be ashamed with him, for being such a damn wimp. Gray had looked after Nashi more then he ever did, all because looking at her pained him greatly. Honestly, how much more low could he get?

"Y-You agree don't you? Y-You deserve someone b..better." Despite having these thoughts, bubbly giggles escaped from the little girl. Why? Why was she laughing? At him perhaps? Probably, laughing at how pathetic he truly was. But no, Nashi wasn't laughing at his sorry state. The reason for the giggles was his scarf. Yes, to the child that scarf so so soft and comfy. Always had she longed to touch it, however she never really had the chance to. With the dragon slayer being so distanced all the time. Little fingers traced along side the white fabric.

Why? W-Why was she doing this? Never even spending a moment with this gift from god, and she wants to play with his scarf? Liquid soon formed in the corners of his eyes. "N-Nashi.." Continuing to produce bubbly giggles, the child looked softly up at the crying pinkette. A smile filled with nothing but gums only, but such an adorable smile. One that was full of heart, passion, ambition, just like Lucy Heartfilia's.

"Da de!"

Everything came crumbling down on the dragon slayer, saying the name he was not worthy of in the slightest. Feeling his heart shatter into pieces, piercing green optics stared down at the bubbly child. Natsu Dragneel, the dense idiot. Meanwhile this child, this beautiful, loving ball of sunshine. Considered something as trash like himself. A father, a parent, A caregiver. A rolemodel for this radiant light.

"N-No N-Nashi.. I'm not." Denial swept over the pinkette like a broom swept over dust, quick and instant. Clear liquid formed in the corners of his eyes, trailing down slowly over the his pathetic face. "N-Nashi.." The pink haired little girl cooed and awed at his scarf, just amazed by the fact how soft it was. The child payed no attention to the tears escaping her fathers eyes. A heavy sigh released from the dragon slayer, walking towards the window.

Not aware of the movement at first, the child's mind was focused on the scarf."Scawrf!" Giggling shrieks of excitement came from the bubbly child, tiny fingers trailing across the white fabric. Slowly, Natsu brought the child towards the window, bewilderment was all over the child's face. Eyeing her daddy's movement, brown optics stared at the pink haired male. Her ears managed to pick up the sound of clicking gold. "…..?" Tilting her head in curiosity she reached for whatever he was holding.

"These were Mommy's.." Bringing the shiny objects toward the child they automatically caught her eyes. So shiny and sparkly, not to mention colorful with different symbols. Tiny fingers felt the gold, it was nicely cold witch the baby liked. They were next to the window, so the cool breeze was decreasing their temperature. "Do you want to become a celestial mage like mommy was..?" Questioned the rose haired mage, looking down at the child.

Nashi blinked in confusion, she was much still to young to imagine what mage's were. Even magic for that matter, it was all confusing for the young infant. However, those keys reminded her of someone. Although she didn't knew her for very, the memories were still clear. Lucy Heartfila, her mother. A picture was always by the child's bedside. Realizing this, the child pointed at the picture impatiently. "Ma! Ma!"

Oh how the tears wanted to come, but he had to be strong. You couldn't cry over someone deceased forever. Eventually you will have to move on despite all the pain and burden left behind. Building up the courage to speak, he did. Although his voice was raspy from the previous crying. "Y-Yeah, That's your Mommy..Daddy loved her very…" That picture seemed to look right at him, like Lucy was really there with them. Biting his lower lip, he continued trying to hide the pain once more. "Very Much.."

Even she could see that her daddy was hurting, hiding things from a smart daughter like her wasn't easy. Without realizing, the pink haired girl grabbed hold of the celestial keys. Chocolate optics staring at the design, enjoying them very much. These keys were Lucy's pride and joy, she could feel all the emotions that were once held in these golden wonders. "Mama!" The child cooed happily, her bubbly happy nature returning once again. However, drowsiness soon fell over the bubbly infant. Eyelids desperately ached for sleep, her grip on the keys loosened. Natsu grabbed the keys before she could drop them. Setting them back on the dresser he rocked the child gently.

"Sleepy..?" He mumbled to himself, a small smile slipping onto his was probably the first time he could ever hold his daughter without feeling guilty or depressed. A thought soon formed in the salamanders mind, looking at the drowsy infant he brushed some back of her pink locks. "Daddy will sing for you, How about that..?" Opening his mouth, melodic sounds soon escaped his lips.

_" ~When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful."_

_" ~Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart."_

_" ~And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears.."_

_" ~And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me.."_

"…." Soothing sounds made their way into her ears, sleepiness soon coming to an end as she wanted to sleep. However, she wanted to hear more of her Daddy's voice. his pitches changed it flowed all so , the salamander continued on singing.

_" ~Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all.."_

_" ~Just she and I together, like it was meant to be.."_

_" ~And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her And I knew that she loved me.."_

Dreamland was so close, but she wanted to hear his beautiful song. Was it about her? Or perhaps was it about her mother? Or, maybe even the both of them.. He paused to take a breathe, before continuing. Sounding the same with his pretty voice.

" ~ So the years went by, I stayed the same.."

" ~..she began to drift away, I was left alone."

" ~Still I waited for the day, when she'd say _"I will always love you._"

Moonlight shined upon the picture of the celestial mage, the light gently beaming off the picture frame glass. Star light reflected off the picture as well. The light and the stars seemed fitting upon her picture, for she was like a shinning star herself. It felt like another presence was in the room, although it was not seen nor heard. It stared and watched the dragon slayer sing.

_"…Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way.."_

_"..She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do.."_

_"..Like she loved me, when she loved me…"_

Yawns escaped her lips, hopefully this song was almost over. The way he sang it, the pitch the volume. It was all perfect and so beautiful. Never had Nashi heard her father sing, well. Maybe once, while she was still inside her mother. Barley she could recall tunes being sang to her.

_" ~When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful.."_

_" ~Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart…"_

_" ~When she loved me…"_

Finishing the final note, the salamander took in a couple breathes. It had been awhile since he last sang. Snores escaped from the angel he held in his arms, lips thinned themselves into a small smile. "When she..loved me.." Lips slowly pressed themselves against the sleeping child's forehead. For once, truly he finally felt like a father. The presence of the figure seemed to travel towards the pinkette, green optics slowly widened, Feeling arms wrapped around him, along with a light force against his cheek, then on his lips. At that moment, tears formed in the corners in his eyes. A small voice was heard, barley audible but definitely was heard by the pinkette.

"When he loved, me…"

Lucy, it was her voice. Never would he forget that voice in his entire life. One hand held the child firmly, another reaching for something. For her, although she was nothing but clear air now. "Lu…ce…" His raspy voice managed to stutter. Cold air escaped between his somewhat muscular fingers. The cold air soon faded, along with the angelic voice.

"Your a wonderful Father, Natsu…"

No longer feeling the presence, the salamander bit his lip fighting the tears. No, no he wasn't going to cry. He had to be strong, for his wife and his child. Now using both arms, the rose haired male began cradling the child. She looked so peaceful looking asleep, green optics stared drowsy at the child. Sighs escaped his lips, eyes trailling over the current time. 4:40 am. Heh, only 20 minutes it took to make his child fell asleep? What a pro. At first, Natsu was going to put her back in the crib, then..a different idea came to mind.

1:22 pm.

"Oi! Flamebrain wake up!"

"Easy, hes probably asleep."

Two fairy tail mage's were present at the door witch was home to the salamander. One pounding on the door having no respect, another trying to calm down the male. The mages were Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster. The scarlet haired woman slapped the ice mage up the head, "OW!" the ice make mage held his head in pain. It didn't hurt much, but it still caused a reaction. Erza could of been just a little gentle..

"I got the spare key, relax." Commented Titania, who was in her normal attire consisting of Armour. Inserting the key into the hole, a clicking sound was heard. Slowly, her hand went around the doorknob turning it to the right. "Ladies First." Commented the black haired male, arms crossed. "I planned on going in first thank you." Replied Erza, stepping into the house. The scarlet haired female wondered towards the salamanders bedroom, slowly opening the door to see an amazing sight. Infact, Erza gasped and covered her mouth at the sight of it.

Gray followed Erza, confused about her reaction. "Oi what is it—-" Soon, the ice make mage saw it as well. Lips thinned into a smirk, uncrossing his arms giving a thumbs up. "Looks like we don't have to come here anymore.." Commented the black haired male, feeling awfully proud and relieved. Diaper changing was sure a pain in the behind.

"Yeah.." Commented Erza, brown optics staring at the figure in the bed,a small smile forming on her lips. Crossing her arms just continuing to stare at the sleeping figures.

"..Zzzz…" Snores escaped the dragon slayer, halfway covered from light blue sheets. Pink locks were all over his face in a messy manner. Dark circles still remained on his eyes, however they seemed to have lessen in darkness. Muscular arms were protectively around a smaller figure who also snored. That figure, was none other then.

_Nashi_

The small infant, instead of being wrapped up in a comfy blanket. Was wrapped in something far greater then a blanket. For the rest of that previous night. Nashi was covered and protected by not only her father. But something very precious to him, his scarf. The salmon haired infant held onto it happily, snoring peacefully with her father. Whispers were soon heard, very quiet and soft.

"Should we wake them..?"

"No, lets leave them be."

The two mages left the room, slowly closing the door behind them. Erza, had a very happy smile on her face. Gray, was smirking and happy for his best friend. It seemed, the fears once possessed by the dragon slayer. Were no longer with him, they were all in the past. Snores remained in the room for a little while longer. Before there lives started together, before a father daughter relationship was formed. The moment they would awake, new beginnings would open up for them. As there journey would unfold, Lucy Heartfilia would watch over her husband and daughter.

To the beginning, to the middle, to the end.


End file.
